Sekket
Sekket is the kwami of Nullification who is connected to the Scorpion Miraculous. With Sekket's power, when she inhabits the Scorpion Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a scorpion-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Sekket is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles a scorpion and is entirely dark red with some areas of lighter red on her shoulders, back and tail. She has a long tail with a large stinger at the end and her head is pointed at the top. She has three cyan spots on her forehead and her eyes are cyan over black sclera. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Sekket has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Scorpion Miraculous, Sekket can transform the wearer into the a scorpion-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Sekket is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Sekket is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Sekket can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Sekket possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Sekket is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Sekket is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Sekket consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Sekket is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Sekket:' When fed the green potion, Sekket becomes "Aqua Sekket", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Sekket gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Sekket is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Sekket's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Void:' Sekket's special power allows her and her owner cancel out another individual's powers. When stung, the affected individual will be unable to call upon their Miraculous superpower unless they detransform and transform back. With younger users, the power has no effect if the Miraculous holder has already called on their superpower, since younger users can only use them once before detransforming. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Sekket has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Sekket begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Scorpion Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Sekket must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Sekket is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Sekket's name comes from Serket, the Egyptian goddess associated with scorpions. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z